Der Schutzengel
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Weihnachten Severus Snape ein Schutzengel... Doch, auch aus diesen Zutaten kann man eine Story basteln. Besonders wenn man schamlos genug ist, um sich selbst als Schutzengel zu porträtieren. Jetzt Kapitel 3 online! Nach Band 7!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix – alles denen!

Mal ein bisschen was anderes – kein Slash (gg) dafür sehr viel „Kitsch". Ich konnte nicht widerstehen – es ist eben Weihnachten!

* * *

**Der Schutzengel**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

Es war der 24. Dezember und überall auf der Welt wurde Weihnachten gefeiert – auch in Hogwarts.

Das Schloss und seine Ländereien lagen unter einer dichten, makellos weißen Schneedecke halb verborgen und drinnen in der großen Halle erhoben sich gerade die Schüler und Lehrer, welche die Feiertage in der Schule verbrachten, von dem großen Tisch in der Mitte,.

Die einen, weil sie keine Familie hatten, die anderen, weil sie eine Familie hatten, die sie aber nicht leiden konnten und die restlichen, weil sie eine Familie hatten, die sie liebten, aber nicht genug Geld für die Fahrkarten.

Auch Severus Snape war wie jedes Jahr in der Schule geblieben und lief nun als einer der ersten aus der großen Halle. Er eilte mit raschen Schritten hinab in die Kerker, wo sich seine Räume befanden. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ er immer wieder mit einem verächtlichen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die weihnachtliche Dekoration auf den Korridoren in kleine, grüne Flämmchen aufgehen. Nicht, dass dies seine düstere Laune wesentlich gehoben hätte.

Normalerweise half es wenigstens ein ganz klein wenig, doch an diesem Weihnachtsfest konnte nichts die Stimmung des Zaubertränkemeisters heben.

Mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck betrat er seine Räume und warf die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu. Dann trat er in die Mitte des Raumes und ließ seinen Blick rasch über die wenigen Einrichtungsgegenstände gleiten.

Sein Schreibtisch, sein Stuhl, ein Sessel vor dem Kamin, ein Bücherregal… das war alles. Dieses Zimmer war entsetzlich unpersönlich. Doch noch an keinem anderen Weihnachten war ihm die Parallele zu seinem leeren und kalten Leben so erdrückend – so unerträglich vorgekommen.

Er warf sich in seinen Sessel und stützte seinen Kopf in beide Hände.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie geboren worden", murmelte er leise. „Oder Lupin hätte mich damals einfach fressen sollen…"

Für einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille im Raum, doch dann hob Snape überrascht den Kopf. Hörte er da nicht so etwas wie ein Pfeifen? Er hatte doch keinen Teekessel auf dem Feuer? Oder war es jetzt doch soweit und er hatte sich einen stressbedingten Tinitus angeschafft?

Das Pfeifen wurde lauter und klang nun nicht mehr wie ein kochender Teekessel oder eine Krankheit, sondern eher wie eine Kanonenkugel oder eine Bombe kurz vor dem Einschlag. Doch bevor Snape noch in irgendeiner Form reagieren konnte, polterte etwas aus seinem Kamin heraus, rollte bis vor seine Füße und blieb dann dort liegen.

„Auuuuu", jammerte das Etwas langgezogen und entpuppte sich als ein weibliches Wesen in einem apricot-farbenen Gewand mit Brille und kurzen, braunen Haaren, das sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht mit beiden Händen über den Rücken rieb.

Blitzartig hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn auf das weibliche Wesen gerichtet. „Keine Bewegung", sagte er kalt. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?"

„Oh, Mann, Sevie – tu bloß das Ding da weg, bevor sich noch jemand verletzt", erwiderte das Wesen unbeeindruckt. „Warum hast du eigentlich keinen Teppichboden, wie jeder normale Mensch? Ich hab mir auf diesem blöden Steinfussboden fast das Steißbein gebrochen!"

Bei der Koseform seines Vornamens verengten sich Snape's Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Also schön – Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt", fauchte er leise. „Petrificus Totalus!"

Ein heller Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf das Wesen zu und glitt einfach an ihm ab.

Während sich das Wesen stöhnend erhob und sich das Gewand sauber klopfte, starrte Snape abwechselnd verwirrt seinen Zauberstab und das Wesen an, das zumindest menschlich genug aussah um von einem Zauberspruch zumindest etwas irritiert zu sein.

Das Wesen richtete endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape und schüttelte leicht säuerlich den Kopf.

„Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, du sollst das wegstecken. Das funktioniert bei mir sowieso nicht. Engel sind für Magie im Allgemeinen nicht sehr anfällig."

„Engel?" fragte Snape perplex und fragte sich gleichzeitig ob Dumbledore ihm vielleicht etwas in sein Essen gemischt hatte. Für die Anwesenheit dieses angeblichen Engels in seinen Räumen gab es ganz sicher eine vernünftige Erklärung.

„Ja – hab ich doch gerade gesagt, oder nicht?" Der Engel musterte Snape besorgt. „Ist dir nicht gut? Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff… aber vielleicht sollte ich mich auch erst mal vorstellen." Der Engel räusperte sich vielsagend und holte tief Luft. „Guten Abend, mein Name ist Lorelei Lee, Abgesandte der himmlischen Heerscharen, Schutzengel zweiter Klasse – Sie haben mich gerufen, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Dazu lächelte der Engel liebreizend.

Merkwürdigerweise fiel Snape auf diese erstaunliche Eröffnung nichts Intelligenteres ein als: „Und wo sind dann deine Flügel?" Gleich darauf wunderte er sich, dass er den Engel einfach so geduzt hatte.

Doch es wurde augenblicklich noch viel merkwürdiger, denn auf die Frage nach seinen Flügeln errötete der Schutzengel ärgerlich und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Snape aus purer Gewohnheit mit dem gleichen sarkastischen Unterton, den er mit großem Erfolg bei seinen Schülern anwandte, wenn diese im Unterricht unerlaubterweise miteinander tuschelten.

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass Gabriel nur blufft!" erwiderte der Schutzengel aufgebracht. „Und was macht dieser verdammte Erzengel? Erhöht die Einsätze solange, bis ich schließlich meine Flügel eingesetzt habe und dann hat der Kerl auch noch ein Full House mit Assen und Königen und ich sitze da mit meinen zwei Pärchen Damen und Buben!"

Snape fiel plötzlich auf, dass er stand, doch er fühlte deutlich, dass er dieser Unterhaltung im Sitzen deutlich besser gewachsen sein würde. Denn langsam aber sicher zweifelte er nicht nur an seinem Verstand, sondern auch am Verstand dieses ominösen Schutzengels. Halt – wann hatte er eigentlich akzeptiert, dass dieses Wesen ein Schutzengel war?

Etwas überwältigt sank Snape zurück in seinen Sessel und lauschte der Erzählung des Schutzengels, der nun erst richtig in Fahrt gekommen war.

„Als ob dieser dämliche Erzengel nicht schon genug Flügel hätte – noch dazu viel schönere als meine… Aber nein! Herr Gabriel lässt natürlich nicht locker, bis die unteren Gehaltsklassen die Hosen runterlassen müssen. Geschieht ihm Recht, dass am Schluss der Metatron noch dazukam." Der Schutzengel kicherte boshaft. „Jetzt muss er zwei Wochen lang Spätschicht schieben. Nur leider war der Metatron der Ansicht, auch ich hätte eine Lektion zu lernen und deshalb hat er meine Flügel einbehalten, bis ich meinem Schutzbefohlenen etwas Gutes tun kann. Und hier kommst du ins Spiel!" Die Laune des Schutzengels wandelte sich schlagartig und er schenkte Snape ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wieso ich?" fragte Snape beunruhigt zurück. Dieses Lächeln gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Der Schutzengel seufzte genervt. „Weil ich dein Schutzengel bin! Schon wieder vergessen? Du bist mein Schutzbefohlener und wenn ich dir was Gutes tue, dann kannst du hier meinen Flügel-Unterstützungs-Antrag unterschreiben. Du hast was davon, ich habe was davon und alle sind glücklich. Also – was kann ich für dich tun, Sevie?"

Snape runzelte bei dem Namen ‚_Sevie'_ zum zweitenmal erbost die Stirn. „Fürs Erste: hör auf, mich ‚_Sevie'_ zu nennen", sagte er gereizt. „Und zum Zweiten: du kannst überhaupt nichts für mich tun. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Aber das kann ich nicht!" jammerte der Schutzengel. „Du hast mich gerufen und jetzt muss ich hier bleiben, bis ich dir geholfen habe."

Nun wurde es Snape eindeutig zu bunt. Wütend stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und ging einige Schritte auf den Schutzengel zu, der unwillkürlich etwas vor ihm zurückschreckte. „Wenn du mein Schutzengel bist, wo warst du dann, als ich von Potter und Black vor der ganzen Schule bloßgestellt wurde? Wo warst du, als ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen habe und den Todessern beigetreten bin?!"

Der Schutzengel sah Snape schuldbewusst und trotzig zugleich an. „Ähm… Kino?"

„Was?!"

„Ja, sorry, tut mir leid… ich kann auch nicht überall gleichzeitig sein", sagte der Schutzengel beleidigt. „Aber ich bin wirklich ein guter Schutzengel. Ich habe schon jede Menge berühmter Leute beschützt. Rasputin, Nottingham, P. L. O'Hara, Hans Gruber …"

„Oh Gott…", murmelte Snape und sank wieder zurück in seinen Sessel. „So langsam wundert mich gar nichts mehr…"

Der Schutzengel hatte zumindest soviel Anstand um ein betretenes Gesicht zu machen. „Okay, ich hab in der Vergangenheit ein bisschen schlampig gearbeitet", gab er mit leicht wässriger Stimme zu. „Aber ich werde es wieder gut machen! Versprochen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet dich damit beauftragen würde", versetzte Snape ätzend. Spätestens jetzt war es amtlich. Dieses Weihnachtsfest war wirklich das katastrophalste, das er je erlebt hatte.

„Aber ich muss!" beharrte der Schutzengel dickköpfig. „Du hast mich doch gerufen!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!"

„Hast du wohl!"

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu…"

„Nein, Sevie, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Du hast vor noch nicht ganz fünf Minuten gesagt, dass du dir wünscht, dass dich Lupin damals gefressen hätte. Stimmt's?"

Snape erstarrte in seinem Sessel. Ja, das hatte er tatsächlich gesagt… aber… für einen Moment vergaß er die Anwesenheit des impertinenten Engels und sah sich erneut in dem Raum um. Und ganz allmählich – sehr, sehr langsam keimte ihn ihm eine Idee – ein Entschluss.

Warum nicht? Er hatte ohnehin nichts zu verlieren. Um ihn würde niemand weinen. Warum dem nicht endlich ein Ende setzen? Es musste doch sicher hunderte von Menschen geben, denen er mit seinem Ableben eine Freude machen würde.

Eine Art von grimmiger Genugtuung stieg in ihm auf und er fixierte den Schutzengel mit kaltem Blick.

„Also gut! Machen wir es!" stieß er hastig hervor, als ob er selbst Angst hätte, dass er es sich nochmal anders überlegen würde, wenn er auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zögerte.

Der Schutzengel musterte ihn mit Interesse.

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, dann soll ich dir zeigen, wie sich alles entwickelt hätte, wenn du damals diesem Streich zum Opfer gefallen wärst?"

Snape nickte stumm.

„Gut", sagte der Schutzengel. „Nimm meine Hand."

Snape tat, wie ihm geheißen und fühlte einen unangenehm warmen Windhauch. Er schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, stand er mit seinem Schutzengel in einem finsteren Gang.

Die Steine waren feucht und von Zeit zu Zeit drang irres Heulen und Stöhnen an ihre Ohren.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Snape flüsterte unwillkürlich.

„Askaban", antwortete der Engel lässig. „Und niemand kann uns hören oder sehen. Wir könnten hier sogar Musicals singen und dazu steppen."

„Und was tun wir hier?" fragte Snape gehemmt. Askaban hatte auf jeden gesunden Menschen diese ungesunde Wirkung. Er erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an die eine Nacht, die er früher hier hatte zubringen müssen. Aber – Moment – das war ja niemals geschehen… oder doch? „Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit neuem Interesse.

„Oh – du wurdest wunschgemäss von Remus-Werwolf abgeschlachtet", erwiderte der Engel mit einer – wie es Snape schien – unangemessenen Fröhlichkeit. „Und glaub mir – das war kein schöner Anblick. Dein Vater sah sich dadurch in der Annahme bestätigt, dass du eine ewige Enttäuschung für ihn sein würdest und strich dich aus dem Familienstammbaum. Weder er noch deine Mutter haben dich seither wieder erwähnt. Remus Lupin wurde eine Woche später hingerichtet, Sirus Black kam nach Askaban und erhielt den Kuss der Dementoren, James Potter wurde zwar für unschuldig erklärt, doch etwas bleibt eben immer haften. Lily Evans hat ihn niemals geheiratet und Harry Potter wurde nie geboren", zählte der Engel ungerührt auf.

Snape hatte den Worten begierig gelauscht, doch jetzt fühlte er, wie er blass wurde. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" flüsterte er wie benommen.

„Ja – schon komisch, wenn man sich es so überlegt. Der Junge, der lebt ist in dieser Wirklichkeit Neville Longbottom. Unter uns gesagt: er hat keine Chance gegen Voldemort."

„Aber… Dumbledore", wandte Snape mit versagender Stimme ein.

„Dumbledore ist nicht mehr Schulleiter – er wurde damals in Schimpf und Schande vertrieben, weil er einen Werwolf als Schüler aufgenommen hatte. Lucius Malfoy ist jetzt Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

Snape schluckte krampfhaft. „Und warum sind wir hier?"

„Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen, einen Blick auf den seelenlosen Sirius Black zu werfen."

„Nein! Nein… das…" Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Nicht?" fragte der Engel mit großen Augen.

„Nein... ich glaube, das ist nicht ganz so, wie...", äußerte Snape verhalten. Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, er hätte mit seinem blutigen Ableben allen einen Gefallen getan und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass alles nur noch viel schlimmer geworden war.

„Na schön", seufzte der Engel. „Also alles noch mal zurück auf Anfang." Sie schnipste mit den Fingern und im nächsten Moment sassen sie und der Tränkemeister auf einer violetten Wolke unter einem zartgrünen Himmel.

Snape sah sich verwundert um. „Wo sind wir hier?" Langsam aber sicher wurden ihm diese plötzlichen Ortswechsel etwas zu viel. Und das obwohl er ja ans Apparieren gewöhnt war, doch dabei wusste man wenigstens, wo man wieder rauskam.

„Ach, nennen wir es doch einfach eine Art Lounge für Durchreisende", erläuterte der Engel fröhlich und ließ seine Beine über den Rand der Wolke baumeln. „Es ist angenehmer für dich, wenn wir nicht jedes Mal in deine eigene Dimension zurückkehren, verstehst du?"

Snape nickte, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstand. Gut, der erste Versuch war also gescheitert. Aber vielleicht... er dachte angestrengt nach, während ihn der Engel interessiert musterte.

„Und? Wie sieht's aus?" fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich hab an Weihnachten auch noch was vor."

„Wie wäre es, wenn... wenn ich erst später... sterbe?" Es kostete ihn seltsamerweise große Überwindung, dieses Wort auszusprechen.

„Klar – lässt sich machen", erwiderte der Engel jovial.

„Vielleicht, als ich damals verhaftet wurde... von den Auroren... und Dumbledore zu der Verhandlung kam um für mich zu sprechen..."

Der Engel schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Schon klar – hab's verstanden. Geht in Ordnung."

Ein Augenzwinkern später standen er und der Engel vor einem verwitterten Grabstein dessen Schrift von einem wild wuchernden Efeu verdeckt wurde.

Snape schluckte unwillkürlich. „Ist das meiner?" fragte er leise.

„Sieh doch einfach mal nach", riet ihm der Engel.

Langsam bückte sich Snape hinunter und schob mit der linken Hand einen Efeuzweig beiseite.

„Harry Potter?!" rief Snape überrascht aus. „Aber... aber... warum?"

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", bemerkte der Engel trocken. „Guck mal auf das Datum, Sevie – der Junge ist knapp 12 Jahre alt geworden. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Quidditch-Spiel? Als du verhindert hast, dass Professor Quirrell den Jungen zum Absturz bringt?"

„Verdammt", fluchte Snape leise und biss sich auf die Lippen. „War denn wirklich niemand anders fähig diesen Quirrell aufzuhalten?"

„Offensichtlich nicht." Der Engel sah sich nach den umliegenden Grabsteinen um. „Willst du vielleicht noch wissen, was aus den anderen geworden ist?"

„Kein Bedarf", knirschte Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wir gehen wieder zurück."

Er hatte den Satz noch kaum beendet, da saßen sie schon wieder gemeinsam auf der violetten Wolke. Snape haderte noch immer mit der Unfähigkeit seiner Kollegen im allgemeinen und des Direktors im besonderen, dass wirklich niemand von ihnen Quirrell's Plan vereiteln konnte und der Engel lag auf dem Rücken und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, kleine violette Fetzchen aus der Wolke zu zupfen und sie wie Seifenblasen in die Luft zu pusten.

„War wohl auch nicht so der Hit, hm?" fragte der Engel schließlich teilnahmsvoll.

„Sieht so aus", brummte Snape einsilbig.

„Was versprichst du dir eigentlich von dieser Ich-gebe-vorzeitig-den-Löffel-ab-Nummer?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was angeht!" erwiderte Snape scharf.

„Och – das würde ich nicht sagen", protestierte der Engel. „Ich bin immerhin dein Schutzengel und ich pfusche hier nur für dich in der Realität herum. Das sieht natürlich jetzt ganz locker aus, aber das ist harte Arbeit, kann ich dir sagen!"

Snape musterte den Engel, der im Moment ein wenig wie ein aufgeplusterter Spatz wirkte, dann seufzte er.

„Also schön, von mir aus...", antwortete er widerstrebend. „Ich dachte, ich tue damit der Menschheit einen Gefallen."

„So wie's aussieht, liegst du damit bis jetzt ziemlich daneben", sagte der Engel respektlos.

„Eine Möglichkeit haben wir noch", entgegnete Snape düster entschlossen. „Als Voldemort nach dem Trimagischen Turnier die abtrünnigen Todesser bestraft hat..."

„Ach du liebe Zeit", stöhnte der Engel. „Du willst, dass Voldie dich kaltmacht?"

„Ja – was passt dir daran nicht?"

Der Engel hob abwehrend die Hände. „Oh – nichts, nichts. Bitte, es ist schließlich dein Leben... oder vielmehr... das war es..."

Als Snape dieses Mal die Augen wieder aufschlug standen sie schon wieder zwischen Grabsteinen.

„Schon wieder ein Friedhof?" murrte er. „Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?"

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld", meckerte der Engel. „Es war immerhin deine Entscheidung."

Snape fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde. „Spar dir das. Gib mir einfach die Kurzfassung. Was ist dieses Mal schiefgegangen?"

„Naja...", der Engel druckste ein wenig herum, doch dann traf ihn ein scharfer Blick von Snape und er schluckte. „Es ist so... als Dolores Umbridge Harry in ihrem Büro überrascht hat... da... na ja... du warst ja nicht da. Harry konnte also niemandem diese verschlüsselte Warnung wegen Sirius zu kommen lassen..."

„Ich glaube, ich hatte um die Kurzfassung gebeten!"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut! Hetz' mich nicht!" erwiderte der Engel und stampfte kurz zornig mit dem Fuß auf. „Niemand war da um den Orden zu mobilisieren. Die Kids mussten allein mit Lucius und den anderen Todessern fertig werden und das ist ihnen nicht geglückt. Keiner von ihnen hat das Ministerium lebend verlassen, Sirius hat darüber den Verstand verloren, Voldie hat zwar noch nicht vollständig die Macht an sich gerissen, aber Hogwarts ist ungeschützt, weil Dumbledore... na ja, er ist seit dieser Sache einfach nicht mehr derselbe und Remus hat sich das Leben genommen."

„Wie war das gerade? Wieso hat er das denn getan?"

„Es war einfach zu viel für ihn", erklärte der Engel mit sanfter Stimme und wies auf einen Grabstein mit der Inschrift ‚_Remus John Lupin'_. „Es war schwierig für ihn ohne den Wolfsbanntrank und Sirius' Geisteskrankheit hat es nicht einfacher für ihn gemacht."

„Dämlicher Werwolf", knurrte Snape leise, doch es fehlte ihm die rechte Überzeugung.

Schweigen senkte sich über den Friedhof.

Schließlich fragte der Engel: „Warum gehen wir nicht wieder zu dir, hm? Nach Hause?"

Snape nickte.

Kurze Zeit später saß Snape wieder in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, der Engel saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem Kissen auf dem Fußboden.

„Du bist anscheinend doch wichtiger, als du gedacht hast", sagte der Engel behutsam und lächelte leise.

„Sieht so aus", erwiderte Snape dumpf und ohne jede Begeisterung.

„Und anscheinend bleibst du jetzt doch am Leben?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig?"

„Nicht, wenn dir der Rest der Welt so wichtig ist, wie er es anscheinend ist", erwiderte der Engel mit einem Grinsen. „Doch nicht so misanthropisch, wie alle denken, hm?"

„Glaub doch, was du willst!" Snape blickte einen Moment nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers. „Und was wäre, wenn ich jetzt...?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete der Engel gelangweilt.

„Wie bitte?"

Der Engel verdrehte die Augen. „Bin ich Jesus? Weiß ich alles? Hängt mir ein Schild um den Hals mit der Aufschrift ‚_Prophet – Einwurf eine Galleone'_, kann ich in die Zukunft sehen?"

„Entschuldige", erwiderte Snape reflexartig. Seinen Schutzengel so wütend zu sehen war kein schöner Anblick. „Und was mache ich jetzt?"

Der Engel legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und sah Snape mit mutwillig blitzenden Augen an. „Warum liest du nicht erst mal deine Weihnachtspost?" schlug er vor und deutete auf einen kleinen Stapel Briefumschläge, die auf dem Kaminsims lagen.

„Ich bekomme nie Weihnachtspost", stellte Snape misstrauisch fest. „Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"

„Nein – und nun mach sie schon auf. Los! Hopp! Ich bin neugierig, wer dir so alles geschrieben hat", kommandierte der Engel und hopste auf seinem Kissen aufgeregt auf und ab.

Snape stöhnte, doch dann stand er doch auf und ging zum Kamin. Dort öffnete er einen Umschlag nach dem anderen. In jedem von ihnen war eine Weihnachtskarte, die er gewissenhaft las.

„Und?" fragte der Engel aufgeregt.

„Die kitschigste ist von Lupin...", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Es ist auch eine von Minerva dabei und von einem ehemaligen Schüler..." Er wusste offensichtlich nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Siehst du?!" sagte der Engel triumphierend.

„Was sollte ich schon sehen außer dir?" beschwerte sich Snape. „Warum bist du eigentlich immer noch da?"

„Weil du meinen Flügel-Unterstützungs-Antrag noch nicht unterschrieben hast", sagte der Engel und hielt Snape mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln ein Formular und einen goldenen Füllfederhalter unter die Nase.

„Ist ja schon gut! Gib her – anders werde ich dich Landplage ja nie los." Er nahm dem Engel das Formular aus der Hand und unterschrieb hastig.

„Danke schön, Sevie", sagte der Engel und verstaute das Blatt in seinem Gewand.

„Und hör auf, mich ‚_Sevie'_ zu nennen!"

„Wenn du willst, dass ich zukünftig besser auf dich aufpassen soll, solltest du mir besser erlauben, dich zu nennen wie ich will. Und das sollte ich wohl besser... besser auf dich aufpassen, meine ich. Irgendwie habe ich mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass du hier ganz schön wichtig bist."

Snape seufzte resigniert. „Also schön... Erlaubnis erteilt. Würdest du dann jetzt bitte endlich verschwinden?"

„Aber gern, Sevie", sagte der Engel und bevor Snape es verhindern konnte, küsste der Engel ihn sacht auf die Wange. „Schöne Weihnachten und pass auf dich auf..."

Snape sah sich um, doch der Engel war schon verschwunden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen dummen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und beschäftigte sich dann damit, die Weihnachtskarten sorgfältig auf seinem Kaminsims aufzustellen. Es fiel ihm nicht auf, dass er dabei ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hin summte und ein feines Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

Ende


	2. Chapter 2

Vorbemerkung:

Diesen Nachtrag zu der Fanfiction „Der Schutzengel" wollte ich schon seit einiger Zeit schreiben. Den letzten Kick dazu hat mir CarpeDiem verschafft und daher habe ich ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, die „Uraufführung" dieser Fortsetzung exklusiv bei der langen Lesenacht der 2. Zauber-Schulwoche (01.04. bis 07.04.2007) von _www (dot) die (minus) zauberschule(minus) wird (minus) wahr (dot) de _ stattfinden zu lassen.

**Der Schutzengel**

**(nach Band 6)**

von Lorelei Lee

Es war nur ein kleiner, spärlich möblierter Raum, in dem Severus Snape auf einem Stuhl saß. Das einzige Fenster war komplett verhüllt und nur einige Kerzen erhellten die Dunkelheit.

Draußen zirpte eine Grille einsam in einer Sommernacht, die fast zu schwül für diese Gegend war und in dem kleinen Raum war die Luft fast zum Ersticken.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann durchlebte in Gedanken wieder und wieder den peinigenden Moment in dem er den Todesfluch über Albus Dumbledore ausgesprochen und damit mehrere Schicksale besiegelt hatte.

Abgesehen von der Grille war es still – fast schon unwirklich still.

Doch dann klirrten die Glasscheiben des Fensters sacht, wie wenn von draußen eine Eule Einlass begehren würde.

Snape achtete nicht darauf. Niemand wusste wo er war. Niemand würde ihm Briefe schreiben. Er war allein – zumindest in diesem Moment – und das war gut so.

Erst als ein Lufthauch seine Wange streifte, fuhr er von seinem Stuhl hoch und wirbelte herum. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er angriffsbereit in seiner Hand. Ein Fluch lag ihm schon auf den Lippen, doch die Worte erstarben, als er erkannte, wer sich in seiner momentanen Bleibe Eintritt verschafft hatte.

Vor ihm schwebte eine weibliche Gestalt in einem apricot-farbenen Gewand und seidig schimmernden, weißen Flügeln einen halben Meter über dem Fußboden. Es war niemand anderer als sein Schutzengel.

„DU?!", rief er in einer Mischung aus Frust, Hass und Unglauben.

„Hallo, Sevie", grüßte der Schutzengel mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln. „Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus. Du bist so blass… du solltest wirklich öfter an die Sonne gehen."

Snape knirschte gut hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Dass du dich überhaupt noch hierher traust", fauchte er böse und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Nach allem, was nach deinem letzten Besuch mit mir passiert ist! Und das, nachdem ich dir wieder zu deinen verdammten Flügeln verholfen habe!"

„Ich wollte ja auch gar nicht", platzte der Schutzengel heraus und schlug fast sofort die Hände vor seinen Mund. „Ooops." Dann sagte er hastig: „Das mit meinen Flügeln, das war riesig nett von dir und…"

„Lenk nicht ab!", unterbrach Snape ihn rüde. „_Was_ wolltest du nicht?!", rief er wutentbrannt und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, dass sein Schutzengel äußerst verlegen wirkte und hinabschwebte, bis seine bloßen Füße fest auf dem Fußboden standen. Nur noch seine Flügel schlugen sacht – wie von einem Windhauch bewegt.

„Hierher kommen", gab der Engel patzig zurück. „Aber der Metadron hat mich gezwungen und Gabriel hat damit gedroht mich zu einem Schutzengel dritter Klasse zu degradieren, wenn ich nicht spure", brummelte der Engel beleidigt vor sich hin. „Der hat leicht reden…"

Snape fluchte inbrünstig.

„Das heißt doch nichts anderes, als dass du wieder schlampig gearbeitet hast!" Anklagend stach er mit seinem Zeigefinger nach dem Engel.

Der Engel hatte mit glänzenden Augen den phantasievollen Schimpfworten gelauscht.

„Wie war das noch Mal?", fragte er und zückte einen Stift und einen kleinen Notizblock. „Pflichtvergessener, flohzerbissener…" Der Engel sah Snape aufmunternd an. Doch der mörderische Blick, den ihm sein Schützling zuwarf, veranlasste ihn, sich verlegen zu räuspern und Stift und Notizblock wieder in den Falten seines apricot-farbenen Gewandes verschwinden zu lassen. „Außerdem habe ich nicht schlampig gearbeitet", bemerkte der Engel mit hoheitsvoller Miene. „Ich war sogar außerordentlich gewissenhaft."

„Ha!", machte Snape nur.

Der Engel zog einen Schmollmund.

„Doch. Bestimmt!", beharrte er. „Hast du eine Ahnung was bei uns da oben so los ist? Wegen jeder kleinen Maßnahme muss ich mich mit allen anderen Schutzengeln absprechen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen bist du noch ganz gut weggekommen. Immerhin hatte ich auch nicht gerade eine günstige Ausgangssituation mit dir", schloss der Engel mürrisch.

Snape hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass er die weiteren Ausführungen seines Schutzengels im Sitzen wesentlich besser überstehen würde und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem er vor der Ankunft des Engels gesessen hatte.

„Ach", sagte er nur und fragte dann doch wider besseren Wissens: „Andere Schutzengel?"

„Ja, klar", bestätigte der Engel und flatterte ein wenig selbstgefällig mit seinen Flügeln. „Wenn ich nicht bei Greybacks Schutzengel noch einen Gefallen gutgehabt hätte, weil ich damals nie verraten habe, _wer_ dem Erzengel Michael die Harfe verstimmt hat…"

„Greyback hat auch einen Schutzengel?", fragte Snape ungläubig und der Engel musterte ihn mit einem Blick, den Snape selbst nicht besser hingekriegt hätte und den er selbst sonst nur für die allerdümmsten Erstklässler reserviert hielt.

„Jeder hat einen Schutzengel", behauptete der Engel als ob das das Selbstverständlichste im ganzen Universum wäre. „Wenn ich bei dem also nicht noch was gutgehabt hätte, dann hätte es leicht sein können, dass Greyback dich ein bisschen zugerichtet hätte, dafür, dass du Dracos Auftrag erledigt hast. Ganz und gar entgegen der Weisungen von…" Der Engel stockte und fuhr dann mit leiserer Stimme fort: „… Du-weißt-schon-wem."

Snape musterte den Engel mit einem gequälten Blick.

„Bitte… also ob _du_ Angst davor hättest seinen Namen auszusprechen", meinte er verächtlich.

Der Engel kicherte.

„Gut beobachtet. Ich wollte nur mal wissen, wie sich das anhört." Er flüsterte mit Grabesstimme: _„Du-weißt-schon-wer"_ und brach dann in Gelächter aus.

„Schön, dass wenigstens du Spaß hast", versetzte Snape ätzend.

„Sorry", sagte der Engel, nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränchen aus den Augen. Dann setzte er die Brille umständlich wieder auf. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

„Du hast versucht, mir begreiflich zu machen, dass ich noch ganz gut weggekommen bin – den Umständen entsprechend", erwiderte Snape genervt.

Der Engel nickte.

„Richtig. Die Bedrohung durch Greyback haben wir abgehakt. Und weil ich vor ein paar Wochen beim Bingo einen Schicksals-Joker gewonnen habe, konnte ich den einsetzen um dich vor Schaden durch Harry Potter zu bewahren, als du von Hogwarts geflohen bist."

„Potter?", stieß Snape ungläubig hervor. „Potter hätte mir gefährlich werden können?"

„Ja", meinte der Engel ärgerlich. „Aber unterbrich mich nicht dauernd, sonst verliere ich wieder den Faden. Er fing an, an den Fingern abzuzählen. „Greyback, Harry… Ach ja – Dumbledores Schutzengel musste in dieser Nacht eine Runde aussetzen, weil er beim Hosianna falsch gesungen und beim Mau-Mau gemogelt hatte. Das war ein blöder Fehler. Wirklich blöd." Der Engel schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Aber ich sag's ja schon die ganze Zeit. Du hast verhältnismäßig wirklich gut abgeschnitten. Du sitzt weder in Askaban wie Lucius Malfoy, noch wurdest du von Greyback halb zerfleischt wie Bill Weasley, weder bist du hinter den Schleier gefallen wie Sirius Black, oder mit Nymphadora Tonks verlobt wie Remus Lupin."

Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte Snape, was der Engel mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

„Ja, da guckst du! Das sind alles Schicksale, die dich auch hätten treffen können. Aber du bist am Leben, in Freiheit, gesund und immer noch in einem Stück und weder verlobt noch verheiratet", sagte der Engel mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Doch dann wurde sein Blick drohend. „Und jetzt sag noch Mal, dass ich schlampig gearbeitet hätte!", meinte er herausfordernd.

„Soll ich jetzt auch noch artig _Dankeschön_ sagen?", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch.

„Das wäre zumindest mal ein Anfang, Sevie!"

„Hör sofort damit auf, mich _Sevie_ zu nennen!", fuhr Snape seinen Schutzengel an.

„Ich nenne dich, wie ich will!", schrie der Engel zurück, dann wurde sein Blick jedoch milder. „Du hast aber auch ein besonderes Talent, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Snape machte eine angewiderte Grimasse.

„Das weiß ich selbst." Er schwieg einen Moment und formulierte dann eine Frage, für die er sich selbst hasste: „Kannst du mir helfen?"

Der Engel schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nicht so, wie du das gerne hättest", sagte er zerknirscht. „Ich wurde nur deshalb zu dir geschickt, um dir Mut zuzusprechen."

„Na toll", murmelte Snape deprimiert. „Da geht es mir doch gleich viel besser."

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn du immer soviel…" Der Engel unterbrach sich und fuhr sanfter fort: „Ich habe auch nur zwei Hände."

Snape seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Besteht wenigstens Aussicht auf bessere Zeiten?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Engels.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen kann."

Snape richtete sich auf.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt muss ich dich wieder verlassen. Aber keine Angst. Ich werde weiterhin mein Möglichstes tun. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Sevie! Es wird schon alles wieder gut werden. Irgendwie… vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und gewinne mal wieder einen Schicksals-Joker für dich", meinte der Engel, beugte sich zu Snape hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Als Snape überrascht aufsah, war sein Schutzengel bereits verschwunden. Nur noch das weiche, warme Gefühl, welches der Kuss des Engels auf seiner Stirn hinterlassen hatte, erinnerte an dessen Besuch.

Severus Snape saß noch lange in dem stickigen Raum, doch jetzt brütete er nicht mehr dumpf vor sich hin, sondern fühlte sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise getröstet.

**ENDE**

Vielleicht kann ich ja nach Band 7 noch einen Schlussteil schreiben… wer weiß…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Mir nix – alles JKR und Co.

Titel: der Schutzengel – Teil 3

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Kategorie: Drama, Humor, Tragödie

Rating: ab 12

Inhalt: Severus begegnet zum letzen Mal seinem etwas eigenwilligen Schutzengel.

Anmerkungen: Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, zu den Teilen 1 und 2 noch einen Nachklapp zu liefern.

* * *

**Der Schutzengel**

**(nach Band 7)**

von Lorelei Lee

Als Severus Snape wieder zu sich kam, saß er auf einer violetten Wolke unter einem zartgrünen Himmel.

Und als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, an diesem absurden Ort schon einmal gewesen zu sein. Doch erst als aus der Ferne eine Gestalt in einem apricot-farbenen Gewand mit Hilfe von seidig-schimmernden weißen Flügeln auf ihn zugeflattert kam, fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

„Nicht schon wieder du", fauchte er seinen Schutzengel an, als dieser nah genug an ihn herangeflattert war, um ihn auch zu hören.

Der Engel hatte im Heranflattern noch einen seltsam salbungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau gestellt, doch bei dieser Begrüßung stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und ihre Augen hinter den Brillengläsern funkelten kampflustig.

„Na, wen hast du denn erwartet", erwiderte der Engel frech. „Den Weihnachtsmann?"

Snape stöhnte. Was hatte er eigentlich verbrochen, dass er mit einem solchen Schutzengel gestraft war. Gut, über die Jahre hinweg war da schon so einiges an Verfehlungen zusammengekommen... aber trotzdem! Das hatte er garantiert nicht verdient!

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", beschwerte sich Snape bei dem Engel, was bei diesem erhebliche Verblüffung hervorrief.

„Ich?", stieß sie hervor und presste die Hände flach gegen ihren Oberkörper. „_Ich_ soll etwas angestellt haben?"

„Ja, du! Und spar dir diese Schmierenkomödie für jemand anders auf. Ich kenne dich", entgegnete Snape schlechtgelaunt. „Würde ich sonst in dieser Lounge für Durchreisende sitzen, wenn du nicht wieder irgendwas verbockt hättest? Und behaupte ja nicht, dass ich dich gerufen hätte! Das war schon bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen eine glatte Lüge."

Zu Snapes größter Überraschung setzte sein Schutzengel daraufhin wieder diesen salbungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sprach mit leicht hallender Stimme: „Severus Snape... ich freue mich..." Der Engel brach plötzlich grundlos ab und wirkte wütend und hilflos zugleich.

Snape fragte sich mit mildem Interesse, woher dieser Hall-Effekt gekommen war und wie der Engel das fertig gebracht hatte, doch während er sich noch diskret nach irgendwelchen Lautsprechern oder ähnlichem umsah, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass eine dicke Träne über die Wange seines Schutzengels kullerte.

„Ach, Sevie... ich kann das nicht", jammerte sie.

„Was kannst du nicht?", fragte Snape. „Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht _Sevie_ nennen sollst!"

Der Engel ging nicht auf diese Rüge ein, sondern wischte sich die Träne mit dem Ärmel seines apricot-farbenen Gewandes vom Gesicht.

„Ich kann das nicht nach Vorschrift", schluchzte sie.

„Vorschrift? Was für eine Vorschrift?", fragte Snape wider besseres Wissen.

„Handbuch der himmlischen Heerscharen - Vorschrift A/28: Begrüßung eines Verstorbenen durch seinen Schutzengel", leierte der Engel herunter und schlug sich dann entsetzt beide Hände vor den Mund.

Snapes Mund fühlte sich mit einem Mal staubtrocken an.

„Begrüßung eines... _was_?", flüsterte er schwach. Blitzartig tauchten Bilder in seinem Gehirn auf… die heulende Hütte… Voldemort… Nagini und… Potter.

„Ach herrje", jammerte der Engel und ließ sich neben Snape auf die violette Wolke fallen. „Ich bin ein solcher Versager!"

„Kann man so sagen", bestätigte Snape immer noch reichlich fassungslos. „Ich bin also tot?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja", antwortete der Engel kläglich. „Und ich hätte dir das eigentlich viel schonender beibringen müssen. Das hier ist tatsächlich eine Lounge für Durchreisende... aber dieses Mal kannst du nicht wieder zurück. Dieses Mal geht es weiter in diese Richtung." Sie deutete vage nach schräg links oben.

Snape starrte dumpf vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Er richtete sich auf der Wolke kerzengerade auf und funkelte seinen Schutzengel wütend an.

„Soll das heißen, dass du zugelassen hast, dass ich in dieser beschissenen Hütte an diesem lächerlichen Schlangenbiss einfach so verreckt bin?!", donnerte er.

Der Engel hatte sich bei diesem Ausbruch etwas von seinem Schutzbefohlenen weggeduckt und blinzelte jetzt ängstlich zu ihm auf.

„Ja", hauchte sie.

Snape schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und ließ sich rückwärts auf die violette Wolke fallen.

„Merlin...", stöhnte er. „Noch peinlicher ging's nicht? Wie bescheuert muss das nur ausgesehen haben... diese schwebende Schlange... und mein Kopf steckte in diesem Schutzdings mit drin..." Er stöhnte erneut und nahm dann die Hände fort. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und das nicht voraussehen? Dumbledore hat mich doch noch gewarnt. Warum habe ich nicht irgendein Gegengift gebraut? Bei Slytherin – Ich bin Meister der Zaubertränke!" Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung färbte seine Stimme und der Engel an seiner Seite machte eine Bewegung als ob er ihn trösten wollte, doch Snape fasste ihn scharf ins Auge und der Engel unterließ es.

„Du!", sagte Snape mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Damit hast du doch etwas zu tun, richtig?"

Und tatsächlich sah sein Engel nun aus wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen.

„Ganz so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken...", murmelte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Snape richtete sich wieder zu einer sitzenden Position auf.

„Soll das wirklich bedeuten, dass ich nur deshalb tot bin, weil du schon wieder schlampig gearbeitet hast?", fragte er so trügerisch sanft, dass der Engel hastig so weit von ihm wegrückte, bis sie am äußersten Rand der Wolke saß.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", erwiderte sie fast trotzig. „Glaubst du, mir macht das Spaß? Jetzt bekomme ich wieder einen neuen Schutzbefohlenen zugewiesen und wer weiß, was das dann wieder für ein Chaoten-Heini ist. Du warst ja weiß Gott schon schlimm genug, aber..." Der Engel brach mitten im Satz ab, als er Snapes mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Warum hast du nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich an ein Gegengift denke?", presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Das wäre für dich doch kein Problem gewesen, oder? Wo warst du also dieses Mal, als es wieder für mich brenzlig wurde... schon wieder im Kino? Oder doch bei einer Modenschau?"

Der Engel winkte lässig ab.

„Nein, die Vorstellung der neuen Gewandkollektion war im Herbst. Aber das war wirklich nicht besonderes. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald diesen Dingsda kriegen... na, wie heißt doch gleich dieser Modeschöpfer... dieser... na, du weißt schon?" Sie blickte Snape hoffnungsvoll und aufmunternd an.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht!"

„Ähm, okay... das interessiert dich vielleicht auch nicht soooo wirklich...", räumte sie ein.

„Da könntest du Recht haben", erwiderte Snape übertrieben liebenswürdig.

„Gut, also, zurück zu deinem Problem..." Der Engel zupfte mit nervösen Bewegungen kleine Stückchen aus der Wolke und zerkrümelte sie in kleine Flöckchen, die sanft in den zartgrünen Himmel davon schwebten. „Ich hatte ja einen Heldentod in der Schlacht für dich vorgesehen", sagte sie mit einem scheuen Seitenblick.

Genau in diesem Moment war wieder der Punkt erreicht, an dem Snape froh war, schon zu sitzen.

„Mein Tod war also... beschlossene Sache?"

„Manche Menschen sagen Schicksal dazu", sagte der Engel sanft und Snape merkte zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, dass er nickte.

„Und warum hat das mit dem Heldentod nicht geklappt?", fragte er müde.

Der Engel seufzte.

„Die anderen waren dagegen. Ich habe es ja vorgeschlagen... aber... die Herren Erzengel haben mich überstimmt." Sie schnaubte. „Es entspricht nicht dem _Plan_", näselte sie und es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie jemanden nachäffte. „Als ob sich Gabriel oder Michael jemals an diesen _Plan_ gehalten hätten. Aber für die Herren Erzengel gelten natürlich andere Regeln", meckerte sie halblaut vor sich hin. „Aber dafür haben sie jetzt beide ein blaues Auge, Raphael einen geknickten Flügel und der Metatron braucht schon wieder einen neuen Anzug", schloss sie mit gehässigem Triumph.

„Wie bitte?", murmelte Snape etwas überfordert. Sein Verstand schien sich gerade mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verabschiedet zu haben. Warum passierte ihm das bei seinem Schutzengel nur jedes Mal...

„Als es soweit war, mussten sie mich festhalten." Der Engel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für vernünftige Argumente waren die Herren ja nicht zu haben. Selbst Schuld, wenn sie dann was abkriegen."

„Du hast dich mit den Erzengeln geprügelt? Wegen mir?", fragte Snape fassungslos. Das überstieg nun eindeutig sein Vorstellungsvermögen.

„Nicht nur mit den Erzengeln." Der Engel setzte sich etwas in Positur. „Wie gesagt, der Metatron kam auch noch dazu… sie mussten mich zu viert festhalten." Dann sackte sie wieder ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Dafür haben sie dann auch ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und mich zur Strafe zu einem Schutzengel dritter Klasse degradiert." Sie seufzte leise.

„Das hast du für mich getan?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Es hat nur leider nichts genutzt." Der Engel lächelte schief. „Aber ich werde ja nicht ewig ein drittklassiger Schutzengel bleiben. Wenn ich mich bei meinem nächsten Schützling bewähre…"

Insgeheim bedauerte Snape diesen neuen Schützling schon jetzt.

„Wie schon gesagt, tut mir leid, Sevie", murmelte der Engel und starrte dann einen Moment nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Andererseits… wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann warst du bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen ja ganz scharf darauf, den Löffel abzugeben." Sie zwinkerte Snape schon wieder übermütig zu. „Jetzt hast du es ja endlich geschafft – also kannst du auch damit aufhören, hier den wilden Mann zu markieren und mich zur Schnecke zu machen. Würdest du wirklich zurückwollen… wenn du es könntest?"

Snape starrte seinen Schutzengel an, als ob dieser völlig übergeschnappt wäre.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so komisch anzugucken", plusterte sich der Engel auf. „Denk doch mal nach! Nach allem, was Harry nun über dich weiß… würdest du wirklich wieder zurückwollen?" Sie lächelte fein und auch ein wenig hinterhältig.

Ein Schauder durchlief Snape. Nein, das entsprach nicht unbedingt seiner Vorstellung von einem guten Leben… nicht, dass er das je gehabt hätte…

„Du wärst in Slytherin gut aufgehoben gewesen. Du hast so eine besondere Art einem das eigene Ableben schmackhaft zu machen."

„Ich nehm' das mal als Kompliment", erwiderte der Engel selbstgefällig. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass es nicht unbedingt nach deinem Geschmack ist, als Held mit gebrochenem Herzen gefeiert zu werden. Ich sehe schon Rita Kimmkorns Schlagzeile vor mir…"

„Lass gut sein", unterbrach Snape sie.

Sein Schutzengel musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Sehr glücklich siehst du aber immer noch nicht aus."

„Das wäre wohl auch ein bisschen zuviel verlangt."

„Sieh' es doch mal so… die meisten Leute, die du kennst sind eh' schon hier… Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black…"

Snape wiegte bedächtig seinen Kopf. Sein Engel hatte da nicht ganz unrecht. Mit Regulus hatte er sich immer sehr gut verstanden.

„Sirius Black, James Potter, Alastor Moody …", plapperte der Engel weiter.

„Gibt es hier wenigstens Einzelzimmer, die man von innen abschließen kann?", fragte Snape gequält. „Oder eine andere Alternative?"

Der Engel grinste breit.

„Glaub mir, in die Hölle willst du nicht wirklich. Das sieht im Werbe-Prospekt immer toller aus, als es dann in Wirklichkeit ist." Dann hopste sie plötzlich aufgeregt auf der Wolke herum und klatschte in die Hände. „Oh, ich habe gerade eben den besten Einfall aller Zeiten gehabt! Ich stelle für dich einen Märtyrer-Antrag!"

„Märtyrer-Antrag?", fragte Snape zweifelnd. „Ich bin kein Märtyrer und ich will auch gar keiner sein."

„Doch!", beharrte sein Schutzengel. „Denk doch mal an die Vorteile! Als Märtyrer bist du hier quasi ein VIP."

Snape blieb skeptisch.

„Vorteile?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Engel ganz begeistert. „Du bist vom Hosianna-Singen und Frohlocken befreit und die Märtyrer haben ihre eigenen Aufenthaltswolken. Und das ist noch nicht alles!"

„Du hattest mich schon beim Singen überzeugt", gab Snape etwas widerwillig zu. „Wo muss ich unterschreiben? Das heißt…" Er fasste seinen Engel scharf ins Auge. „Black und Potter sind nicht zufällig auch Märtyrer?"

Der Engel lachte.

„Nein, die nicht… aber Lilly Potter ist Eine. Ich bring dir das Formular dann nachher vorbei." Sie stand auf und hielt ihm ihre ausgestreckte Hand hin. Ihre seidig schimmernden Flügel bewegten sich bereits sacht. „Kommst du?", fragte sie sanft.

_Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, die Ewigkeit mit Lilly auf einer eigenen Wolke zu verbringen…,_ dachte Snape und ergriff die warme Hand seines Schutzengels.

**ENDE**


End file.
